El secreto de la momia
by calemoon
Summary: Ha sido un descubrimiento impactante. Pero más que una pirámide y tesoros ... encontrarán un secreto muy bien guardado del Antiguo Egipto. Un secreto que puede cambiar el curso de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: No pertenecen los personajes de Candy ... pero eso ya tooooodos lo sabemos =(**

**EL SECRETO DE LA MOMIA**

Por Scarleth

**Egipto, época Actual.**

-¡¡Este es el descubrimiento del siglo!! Después de la tumba de Tutankamon no creo que haya existido nada igual- se notaba a todas luces la exaltación en la voz y movimientos del intrépido arqueólogo de ojos azules. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

-Tienes razón Albert – secundó llena de júbilo la joven rubia ajustando sus lentes de inspección. No todos los días podrían incluir sus nombres dentro de la historia del antiguo Egipto.

Habían encontrado una tumba magnífica, así como una red de túneles que conectaban la pirámide con una construcción que se estimaba había sido una prisión, y varias partes del lugar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba algo parecido y estaban fascinados con ser ellos los protagonistas de semejante descubrimiento.

La momia sospechaban pertenecía a la realeza. Rodeada de una cantidad increíble de joyas, muebles, armas, y variados utencilios elaborados en oro, marfil y piedras preciosas. Resaltaba en particular una silla de cedro con el respaldo tallado con el dios de la eternidad Heh. Su ajuar funerario parecía no dejar lugar a duda y sorprendía lo variado, numeroso, bien conservado y prácticamente intacto de los artículos. Estaban seguros que tardarían años en despejar e inventariar todo lo encontrado. Lo único extraño era que la parte derecha del sarcófago no correspondía al resto del mismo. Era como si lo hubieran tallado o despegado de algún otro lugar, lo cual era ya de por si un misterio.

-Sigo intrigada – comentó la joven mordiéndose los labios y pasando una mano por la parte superior del sarcófago - ¿a qué habrá estado unido?

Habían tomado todas las precauciones y preparaciones necesarias y finalmente el momento llegó, así que estando solamente ellos, abrieron con sumo cuidado el sarcófago principal de oro y los otros dos que guardaban y protegían el descanso eterno de la intacta momia. Llegaron hasta la máscara mortuoria que era una pieza inigualable realizada en oro batido con incrustaciones de pasta de vidrio y turquesas, y entonces la abrieron.

Su llegada a Egipto hacía meses había sido largo tiempo comentada y criticada. La joven pareja había absorbido totalmente los gastos de su investigación para colaborar con el país que los había cobijado desde que eran estudiantes y hasta después de su matrimonio. A partir de ese momento habían viajado a Londres donde reunieron los fondos necesarios para regresar. La gente que los acompañaba era un equipo de su completa y absoluta confianza, pero incluso a ellos no se les había permitido la entrada a la cámara mortuoria. Nadie había sido autorizado a entrar además de ellos dos y desconocían totalmente la existencia del sarcófago.

La joven que era una egiptóloga experta dedujo que debía haber sido un hombre sumamente importante y le llamó la atención un pectoral que traía sujeto al cuello.

-Esto es muy extraño Albert … mira este pectoral. Nunca se ha dado el caso de encontrar un objeto como este en un cuerpo momificado, sino en el ajuar mortuorio. Debió ser bajo otras circunstancias que alguien lo puso en su cuello ... ¡Un momento! - exclamó acercándose de inmediato a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – le preguntó mientras se volvía a observar lo mismo que veía la chica.

-Le falta una parte … no está completo.

Hablando de misterios en Egipto … se apuntaban uno más. El pectoral era de mediano tamaño hecho de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que daban la forma de un escarabajo y unas flores de loto. En la parte superior aparecía el disco solar representando a Ra. Una verdadera obra de arte y de inestimable valor monetario, sólo que se encontraba incompleto.

-Vaya que nuestro amigo está lleno de sorpresas … ¿Crees que pretenda despertar de su letargo para decirnos qué pasó?

-Lo veo difícil – contestó riendo – pero daría lo que fuera por encontrar la parte que lo complementa.

-Cariño, ¡estás pidiendo un imposible! … podría estar en cualquier parte o ya no existir.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – respondió desganada y bajando los hombros con resignación, pero en su interior sentía una sensacion extraña que pensó era mejor ignorar.

La noche finalmente había caido en el campamento y extraños sueños asaltaban la mente de una persona en particular. Había sido un día excitante y por lo mismo no era de extrañar que la noche no fuera tranquila. Se movía en la cama y su respiración era por demás agitada.

-Son pasos … oigo pasos … nos alcanzan ... ¡no! ¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó despertando sobresaltada al sacudirla su marido.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? …

Tenía una expresión de espanto y el sudor cubría toda su frente. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Respiró profundo y sacó el aire poco a poco tratando de aclarar su mente. Miró fijamente a su marido para cerciorarse que todo había terminado y entonces pudo hablar.

-¡Fue horrible Albert! – le dijo aún sudando y pasando una mano lentamente por su cabello – alguien me perseguía … el lugar por el que corría era muy oscuro – hizo una pausa entornando los ojos y tomando aire- Al principio casi no podía ver pero después me acostumbré a la oscuridad – volteó a verlo y lo abrazó buscando refugio - Nunca he experimentado tanto miedo como hace unos segundos …

-Cariño … fué sólo una pesadilla – murmuró sobre su cabellera ensortijada y depositando un beso en ella.

-¡No! – protestó enérgica y separándose del abrazo - ... fue diferente - sus ojos lo veían pero sin ver, era como si aún estuviera atrapada en su sueño - Al principio no pude distinguir … pero después … fue como si yo estuviera viviendo eso … como si ...

-Relájate amor ... estamos cansados y eso hace que …

-¡NO! - lo interrumpió gritando – ¿Por qué entonces puedo describirte los colores originales y las figuras reales de lo que me rodeaba? ¿Por qué te podría decir exactamente el tipo de material que conformaba las columnas que lo sostienen? No entiendes Albert – agregó impaciente y con desesperación - Yo estaba en esos túneles pero no estaban en ruinas como ahora … ¡eran recientes!.

La rubia trataba de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no se le venía a la mente nada lógico …

-Amor … estamos exhaustos, es normal que tengamos ese tipo de visiones. No es cualquier cosa lo que encontramos y es obvio que nuestra mente este enfocada por completo en eso.

Para ambos Egipto era su pasión, la arqueología su vida … y ese descubrimiento su mejor recompensa. Pensándolo bien quizá no fuera tan ilógico lo que le decía.

-Posiblemente tengas razón – aceptó finalmente volviendo a acostarse – pero no tines idea de lo real que fue – suspiró resignada mientras su esposo la cubría.

-Tranquila preciosa, cierra los ojos y trata de descansar.

Ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos rogando interiormene por un sueño tranquilo y reparador.

Varios días sucedieron a este episodio. El arqueólogo y la egiptóloga trabajaban sin descanso. Lograron encontrar otras cámaras que pertenecían sin duda a los innumerables regalos dejados para la momia misteriosa. Todo parecía transcurrir sin contratiempos hasta que una noche...

-Albert – llamó a su esposo sacudiéndolo por el hombro - Albert, despierta …

-¿Qué? -murmuró - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó adormilado y confundido por lo precipitado de su llamado.

-¡No te imaginas! ¡Acabo de tener un sueño! – exclamó con un susurro la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Cariño … – le respondió con voz somnolienta y dándose vuelta - todos los tenemos.

-Pero no como el que tuve … fue algo completamente distinto – hizo una pausa mirando hacia la nada y parpadeando un par de veces - Yo estaba en la cámara donde encontramos a la momia – comenzó a relatarle - … Alguien me tomó de la mano y me mostró un lugar que no hemos encontrado aún. Está escondido, como si fuera un secreto … o un castigo.

-Candy …

-Albert ... tengo que ver si existe – sus ojos se veían esperanzados mientras decía estas palabras.

-Sí mi vida … lo que tú digas pero ahora por favor duérmete y acuérdate que los sueños son productos del subconsciente - terminó bostezando con pereza y cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sopor.

-Ya no estoy tan segura – murmuró para sí y preguntándose qué querrían decir esas extrañas visiones nocturnas que se quedaban grabadas en su memoria como si debieran permanecer tatuadas en sus recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy y Albert se encontraban en la cámara mortuoria. No había nadie más con ellos. Nadie ajeno a ellos podía accesar y ahora estaba frente a la posibiliadad de ver si sus sueños eran realidad.

-Y bien amor … ¿qué te dijo la sombra de tu sueño?

-No te burles – le contestó molesta.

-No me estoy burlando – respondió suspicaz – sólo me extraña que creas en esas cosas.

-Espera – interrumpió la chica recorriendo con la mano una pared – debe estar por aquí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto – decía al tiempo que levantaba una especie de resistencia de una de las piedras y se comenzaba a mover una sección de la pared.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos. ¿Qué rayos era eso?.

-¿Decías? – preguntó irónicamente la rubia después de unos segundos al ver la cara de su esposo.

-Candy … ¿qué es esto?

-No lo sé … en mi sueño no entré.

-Pues ahora es tiempo de redimirte – dijo tomando la linterna y siendo el primero en avanzar al interior.

_Continuará ..._

Hola chicas!!!! pues aqui va un nuevo minific que espero les guste. Mis disculpas si algo no suena medio coherente ... no soy experta en historia de Egipto aunque me encantan sus obras y pues fue con mera intencion de hacer un fic sobre sus tesoros y momia =)

Ya saben ... comentarios, tomatazos ... por aqui ando ... no muy seguido porque toda la semanita estare ocupada pero si me dare mis vueltecitas vale???

Beeeeeesos!!

Scarleth =)

p.d. Ya estoy preparandoles un regalin para las que son mamis ... =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Les costó unos segundos acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra aunque la linterna les ayudaba a agilizar el proceso. Cuando pudieron distinguir, observaron que era un lugar muy pequeño. Contenía un sarcófago finamente labrado, pero no había nada más.

-¡Que extraño! … no es la manera en que los egipcios enterraban a sus muertos – comentó acercándose despacio – fíjate en el labrado, es idéntico al de la momia misteriosa – añadió - Eso significa que era alguien importante, pero ¿por qué lo trataron de ocultar? ¿qué hizo para merecer estar siempre en las sombras? - murmuró pensativa.

-Esto no tiene sentido – comentó el rubio dando una vuelta alrededor del sarcófago.

-Quizá quieren decirnos algo.

Albert se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Por favor no empieces! - exclamó - me niego a creer en esas cosas.

-Pues empieza a creerlo – le respondió con firmeza y sosteniéndole la mirada - … quieren contarnos su historia … y me pidieron ayuda.

-¡Candy!

-¡Albert! – le contestó en el mismo tono - no encuentro otra explicación. Si tienes una mejor idea de lo que significa todo esto, te escucho – puso sus manos sobre la cintura esperando una respuesta y nada sucedió. La verdad es que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, así que sin ningún comentario más, salieron de la cámara para ir por más iluminación y la herramienta necesaria para abrir el sarcófago.

Al regresar, observaron que este también tenía una raspadura pero de la parte contraria al de la momia misteriosa.

-Es como si hubieran estado unidos y después decidieron separarlos – analizaba Candy meditativa - Es la primera vez que veo algo así … ¡un sarcófago doble! … esto se pone cada vez más interesante, perome da rabia pensar que nunca vayamos a saber la verdad … ¿qué habrá sucedido?

-Pudieron ser hermanos gemelos – respondió su esposo - Hasta donde sé jamás se dio el caso y podría ser este el primero … sería grandioso ¿no crees?

-Sí, seía grandioso – contestó no muy convencida - pero así saquemos miles de hipótesis lo único cierto es que nunca sabremos lo que realmente pasó.

Procedieron a abrirlo y quedaron doblemente asombrados al descubrir sobre el cuello de esta momia la contraparte del dije que habían encontrado.

-Esto es ...- se quedó sin palabras y comenzó a creer que los milagros realmente existían.

-¡Es el complemento Albert! ¡Tenemos que unirlos! … ¡algo deben significar! ¡Vamos …. de prisa!

No lo esperó siquiera, Candy corrió con el pendiente en la mano y el corazón latiéndole apresurado en el pecho. Estaba extasiada, intuía que estaba a punto de encontrar algo fascinante.

Llegaron a la sala de la primer momia y se quedaron parados observándola. Quizá estaban un paso más cerca de desentrañar la historia de estos misteriosos personajes … no podían creerlo.

-¡Vamos que esperas! – dijo impaciente Albert.

Candy se acercó con recelo, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo la sangre correrle apresurada por todo el cuerpo. Estaba a sólo un paso de distancia. Se inclinó lentamente y con manos temblorosas unió ambos dijes. En ese mismo instante la cubierta botó, dejando al descubierto el interior.

Esto los tomó completamente por sorpresa y veían boquiabiertos el contenido.

-Albert, es un escrito – sacó con mucho cuidado dos pequeños pergaminos, uno correspondiente a cada dije. Los observó con cuidado y tratando de no dañarlos.

-¿Qué dirán? - las manos le temblaban. Las cosas que podrían descubrlir si alguien lograba decifrarlos.

-No sé, son muy antiguos y están prácticamente ilegibles – seria una lastima que ahi quedaran sus esperanzas de descifrar parte del misterios que envolvia a sus amigos durmientes - Tenemos que mandarlos al departamento de restauración con Immal, él es nuestra única oportunidad y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para este trabajo, además ya sabes que en cuanto a discreción es una tumba.

Se voltearon a ver felices. Pudieron haber esperado muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no tener la suerte o mejor dicho, la oportunidad de descubrir una historia de primera mano del antiguo Egipto.

Esa misma tarde mandaron los pergaminos fuertemente custodiados para ser analizados por el jefe del departamento de científicos expertos con que contaba Egipto.

A los pocos días, ambos jóvenes estaban ansiosos por saber los resultados. Sabían que si alguien en el mundo capaz de interpretarlos … ese era Immal.

-No puedo esperar más ¿crees que habrán podido salvar algo del documento? - caminaba nerviosa tronándose los dedos de las manos. Difícilmente había podido pensar en nada más.

-Es probable – contestó Albert desde su silla.

-¿Qué podrá contener? – se preguntaba la joven - Quizá sea una maldición.

-O tal vez una carta para alguno de los dioses del más allá – rebatió Albert.

-O una despedida para el que se marchaba.

-O hasta una receta de cocina.

-¡Albert! - exclamó fingiendo enfado.

-Sólo bromeaba – contestó sonriendo. En los momentos de tensión era siempre él el que relajaba el estrés.

Finalmente después de otra semana de espera, la respuesta llegó.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Aquí está! - gritó agitando un sobre en la mano y corriendo apresurada a alcanzarlo.

El rubio de volvió de inmediato dejando caer las herramientas que examinaba en ese instante. Por fin sabrían si habían podido rescatar alguna información útil.

-Vamos ábrela … ¿qué dice? - preguntó excitado.

_**Queridos Amigos,**_

_**Como ustedes lo solicitaron, hemos trabajado arduamente para lograr rescatar y decifrar …**_

-¡Eso no Candy! - interrumpió bruscamente. Su mujer y su facultad de agotarle la paciencia.

-Ok, Ok …

"_**Es la tragedia del príncipe Al, enamorado de la misma mujer que su hermano. Joven aristócrata de inigualable belleza quien no queriendo ocasionar un problema en la familia real, decidió terminar con su vida. Al la salvó y le confesó su amor, ella renuente lo escuchaba, mas el amor hizo lo suyo y del joven no quiso jamás separarse.**_

_**Lo supo el hermano y venganza quiso. La joven encerrada en una casa abandonada. El príncipe a la prisión condenado sin nadie a quién recurrir. Deseaba tanto volver a verla, que durante días excavó en el suelo hasta alcanzar los túneles de la ciudad. Vagó por ellos hasta encontrarla. Apareció ante ella una noche y le preguntó si lo amaba. **_

_**-Como el rocío a la mañana, como la primavera al sol.**_

_**Ella decidió seguirlo, no importando nada más que permanecer juntos. **_

_**El hermano que en esos momentos iba a visitar nuevamente a la joven buscando ganarse sus afectos, se encontró con la fuga. Hizo mandar traer a las tropas y recorrer todos los túneles hasta encontrarlos. Fueron llevados a su presencia y condenados a morir en el acto. Estaban ambos frente a frente y la espada asesina a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas. Lentamente el príncipe Al murmuró una pregunta para su amada.**_

_**-¿Me amas?**_

_**Y ella con un ligero movimiento de labios le contestó:**_

_**-Como el rocío a la mañana, como la primavera al sol, en esta vida … y en la futura. **_

_**En ese momento, la espada cegó la vida de ambos amantes.**_

_**Mudos testigos de un amor inconcluso hemos sido, mas su historia no quedará en el olvido. Algún día … sus almas renacerán, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar y tendrán felicidad.**_

_**El príncipe Al tenía preparado para el día que tuviera que recorrer el valle de las sombras un sarcófago especial para hacerlo junto con la dueña de su amor. Si ella moría antes, él moriría con ella, si él lo hacía, ella partiría con él. Tocó al destino decidir que morirían juntos y al cruel hermano ordenar la separación de los sarcófagos. El era un príncipe y tendría que tener todos los honores, pero ella no valía nada … estaría siempre oculta, nadie sabría de su existencia …su recuerdo permanecería en el olvido.**_

_**Yo fiel amigo de Al. quise escribir su historia y enviarla con ellos al camino de las sombras, para que los dioses sepan lo que sufrieron estos amantes que compartieron todo."**_

Terminada la lectura, los jóvenes estaban sumamente conmovidos.

-Que historia tan triste – murmuró Candy secándose las lágrimas y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-No me lo habría imaginado … nuestro amigo misterioso era un príncipe de nombre Al .. y la otra momia pertenece a la mujer que amaba.

Era realmente triste la historia de esos dos amantes. La rubia se sentía extraña al pensar en todo lo que sufrieron y la manera en que prefirieron morir juntos antes que deshonrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Albert – murmuró la chica viendo resuelta a su esposo - no deben estar separados, ya estuvieron mucho tiempo así ...

-Amor … son momias – dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros – lamentablemente ya no están en este mundo y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Ellos nos dieron pistas para encontrarlos … quieren estar juntos … ¡merecen estar juntos! ¡Sufrieron tanto! … Dejémoslos descansar … sellemos el lugar.

-¿QUE? - exclamó separándose de su esposa y abriendo enormemente los ojos. ¿Le había pedido que hicieran qué?

-Sí … llevemos al príncipe Al a la cámara secreta donde está ella.

-¡Pero Candy! ¿Te has vuelto loca? - preguntó contrariado y sorprendido. ¿Que rayos le pasaba a su esposa?

-¡No! ... en estos días hay muchos saqueos y robos … alguien pudo haber robado o simplemente encontramos sólo un tesoro, pero no había nadie al que le perteneciera. Si quieres que donemos todo al Cairo… allá irá, pero dejémoslos juntos para siempre, sin nadie que los moleste. No hay que reportar que los encontramos a ellos ¡por favor!.

Albert la veía sin comprender.

-No estás pensando con la cabeza – dijo -… ¡lo estás haciendo con el corazón en un sentimentalismo absurdo!

-Dime lo que quieras … y no podría explicarte, pero tal como supe de ese pasadizo secreto, te puedo asegurar que sé que este es el deseo de ellos - hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar - Entiendo que no tiene lógica, que puede parecer totalmente absurdo ... pero es cierto.

-Candy … - murmuró intentando hablar con ella para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Ella sabía de antemano lo que se proponía así que no quiso darle ni una oportunidad.

-Te lo suplico … hazlo por mi.

Albert suspiró desganado. Ambos sabían que jamás le negaría nada, la amaba demasiado.

-Eso es chantaje.

-No, eso es amor … un amor como el que ellos se profesaron … por favor.

-Está bien – aceptó - … pero piensa que alguien puede descubrirlos tarde o temprano.

-No lo harán. Nosotros jamás lo hubiéramos hecho sin la ayuda de ellos.

-¡Y seguimos con lo mismo!

-Tienes que aceptarlo … ellos lo hicieron.

-Como digas Candy.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo ¿recuerdas? – dijo tocando con su dedo índice la respingada nariz de la rubia.

-Por eso te amo..

-Sí … ¡por conveniencia!

-¡Albert!

-Bromeaba amor …

Y así lo que pudo haber sido el descubrimiento del siglo, terminó escondido en el interior de una tumba. Dos amantes que sacrificaron sus vidas en nombre del más puro amor ahora estaban juntos por toda la eternidad. Sus cuerpos reposaban uno al lado del otro, como siempre debió haber sido … y ¿sus almas? … ellas habían renacido hacía algunos años … en un guapo arqueólogo de ojos azules y una intrépida egiptóloga.

**FIN**

Hola chicas ... aqui les dejo el final de este fic. No creo en la reencarnacion pero bueno ... fue por puro sentimentalismo en mi historia jejejeje! Tambien se que era muy pronto para saber y descifrar lo que decian los pergaminos pero igual ... no los podia entretener mas jejejeje! desconozco si conocian la primavera como tal pero pues igual ... libertad tantito para que me resultara romantico jijiji!

Y pues con la novedad de que no fui a Mexico. Mi esposito precioso me pidio que lo esperara 3 semanas para que el tambien pudiera ir y como soy bien hermosa se lo concedi =) pero si en esas tres semanas no puede ir ... pues me ire solita pero de que voy ... voy! Ademas hoy tenia que subir algo porque es cumple de mi mami ... =)

Gracias, gracias a los que leyeron este fic y en especial a Abi, Roni, Jenny, LadyGV, Marcelw, Tzitziki Janik, Tamborsita333, Galaxylam84. Gracias por sus comentarios guapas! Galaxylam84 espero no decepcionarte jejejeje! mira que la mitologia e historia Egipcia no es mi fuerte pero bueno ... la intesion era buena =)

Besos y mas besos!

Scarleth


End file.
